We'll Always Have Vegas
by JxTina
Summary: Dumped by her best friend, Siobhan turns to the next best thing - Seth Rollins. What's a girl to do? SethRollins/OC. ONE-SHOT. Side-story to Roman/Alexia series. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Apologies to anyone who was expecting another Roman/Lex story when this popped into their inbox. Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas of them but I thought that I'd take a little break and focus on another pairing for a change. So you remember Shiv/Siobhan? Remember her little crush on Seth? Oh good, then we're on the same page.

I'm not going to lie to you, I have no intention what so ever in taking this any further at this stage. This is pure, self-indulgent, I-needed-an-excuse-to-look-at-lots-of-Seth-Rollins-photos. It's a little PWP, forgive me. But maybe it might offer a few little insights into our main lovebirds from an outsiders perspective as well.

 **WARNING:** Language and smut, smut, smut

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own my thoughts and naughty lil' Siobhan.

Enjoy x

* * *

 **SIOBHAN'S POV**

I watch from the balcony as Lex and Roman grind like their life depended on it. I made a little bet with myself earlier in evening that they'd last less than an hour in the club. I win at 45 minutes as Lex takes his hand and leads him away from the dance floor. I smile as I watch them go – it's hard to be mad when they're so fucking adorable together.

I remember the night they first met, when I was the one who bailed on her. I called to check that she was okay and there she was, eating pancakes with a guy she'd only met a few hours earlier. The next time I saw her, something had changed. Not that she'd admit it. She couldn't even admit to herself that she'd fallen hard for him so early. But there was definitely a different air about her; she glowed. Sure, she was the same Lex I've always known: quick-witted, full of sarcasm and cutting remarks, but that big heart I'd always known was buried deep in her chest? Well, it was swelling out of control whether she liked it or not.

And him? He treats her like a queen. He treats her with respect. He wants to give her everything she could possibly want and more. When he text me out of the blue to ask if I wanted to be part of the surprise, my first question was why he didn't feel he was enough? If I had a guy who flew me out to Vegas for my birthday, I'd want it to be me and him and no-one else. But Roman insisted, said that if she was going to do her 30th justice, then I had to be there. Not that he needed to convince me. Although I realise now that he perhaps underestimated his own girlfriend's sex drive.

I turn back to the booth and eye up the two remaining souls of this half-spent night.

"They've left, haven't they?" Seth rolls his eyes as I sit down next to him.

I nod, reaching for my drink.

"Fucking knew it. The second he went down those stairs, we all knew he was a goner." He shakes his head. "Feel bad for you though. You flew out here to see her after all."

I shrug. "Don't worry, I'm stealing her tomorrow for shopping and daytime-drinking."

"Still, tonight is a bit of a bust." He pauses. "If you want to go, I can take you back to the hotel."

"Oh, I'm not leaving." I select a bottle and eye it up before mixing a new drink. I catch his eye. "You think Miss Birthday Girl is the only one whose allowed to have a bit of fun tonight? Hell no, I'm in Vegas and I want to have a good time."

"Okay..." he nods his head slowly. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm pretty sure we can find something."

"We?"

I eye up him over the rim of the glass. Behind him, I can see Dean smirking and shaking his head into his own drink.

"Thought you were supposed to be the smart one," I say coyly. "You and me, Rollins. Consider yourself the substitute best friend for the night."

Seth is quiet for a second. I watch as his eyes flicker away from me and then back again. He rubs his palm over his thigh, drawing my attention towards his lap for a second, before I quickly correct my gaze.

It would be stupid to even... I mean, there was that little moment in the cab earlier. But hell, that could have been down to being crammed in the back next Roman and Lex. Not exactly easy to manoeuvre. Not that I was complaining. A shiver washes over me as I recall the way he casually draped his arm over the back of the seat, allowing me an extra inch of wiggle jean-clad one. I could have sworn I felt the outline of his muscles through the fabric.

If he was interested in the slightest, surely he would have told Roman, who let's be honest, would have told Lex and she would never withhold that kind of information from me. No, it was a completely innocent moment and I'm reading far too much into this entire situation.

"Deal."

I blink as he speaks.

"One condition though," he says, leaning forward. I can feel his warm breath on my neck, very aware of the loose strand of hair that must be brushing against his nose considering how close he is to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his hand on the back of the booth, barely inches from my shoulder. "I choose the first activity. Starting with getting out of this place."

I nod dumbly, my mind racing as he pulls back and gives me that trademark grin. My stomach flips as I realise I've just been played at my own game, the tables well and truly reversed as I struggle to comprehend what I've just let myself in for.

* * *

"So first, Lex and Roman dump us and now we've ditched Dean?" I chew my lip as I follow Seth into the lobby. "I feel kinda bad."

Seth turns to face me, walking backwards as he does. "You think that Dean wouldn't have ditched us? I've been on one too many nights out with him where I've ended up as the third wheel. Trust me, it feels good to be the one leaving before he does."

He turns back, sliding into an easy rhythm beside me. "Besides, thought that I was your substitute bestie for the evening, not Ambrose."

"And I thought that you wanted first pick of activities for the rest of the night. Where you taking me?"

"Well, you said you wanted to have a good time in Vegas. And you can't come to Vegas without spending a decent amount of time in a windowless room, frittering away some hard earned cash."

His hand grazes over my back, calloused fingers brushing against the bare skin between my shorts and crop top. I'm distracted by the touch and on auto-pilot, I let him guide me towards a small flight of stairs that lead down into the hotel's casino. We enter a pit of tables, different games being played out on each one and beyond that, a sea of slot machines laid out in long rows. Seth's hand increases its pressure as he navigates us through the gatherings around each table. There's a brief moment where we get caught behind a slow-moving group and I swallow hard as I feel his body close behind me, his hand moving to my hip for a split second before we move forward and I wonder if his touch was a figment of my imagination.

Rounding one row of machines, we spot a free one and Seth offers me the seat, positioning himself behind me as he digs into his pocket for his wallet. His arm grazes my shoulder as he leans over me to slide a single note into the machine. I let my eyes trail up his bare forearm to where he's rolled back his shirt sleeves, taking in the tanned skin and watching the fabric tighten over his bicep.

"Hit it," he drawls, gesturing to the Spin button. I tap it obediently and we watch as the reels rotate. I laugh as three different symbols appear before us.

"I suck."

"Luck of the game, sweetheart," Seth chuckles behind me and I turn to meet his eye.

"I obviously don't have the magic touch," I pout and his smile widens ever so slightly.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

His words hang in the air as he reaches to tap the button himself, still holding my gaze. This time the machine chimes and I turn back to see that we've progressed to matching two symbols.

"See? You do have the magic touch," I grumble. I tap the hold button and then hit spin again and then again when the first one doesn't bring a match. The machine chimes again, lighting up and I let out a little squeal despite of myself.

"You were saying..." Seth laughs as I watch the amount available in the corner of the screen start to rise.

"Cards are more my thing," I say as we play again.

"Yeah? Let me see your poker face."

I shake my head. "What and give the game away? You underestimate me, Mr Rollins."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replies, his voice dropping an octave. I fiddle with my hair, scooping it over one shoulder and twisting the ends around my finger. I instantly regret it, when I feel his breath on my neck as he feeds another note into the machine.

I shift in my seat, desperately fighting to keep my cool. Harmless flirting, that's all this is. Nothing more. His movements, his voice, his gestures, they're all unintentional. It's just the way he is. A cocky son of a bitch, that's all he is. And I'm totally falling for it. What can I say? I've always been a sucker for guys with a tease in their voice and a wicked glint in their eye. And Seth? Well, he's all that and more.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as he rakes a hand over his head, his fingers fumbling with the brown and blonde at the nape of his neck. The machine chimes again and he catches my eye with a grin. I return the smile and lean back to rest against the back of my seat. I freeze when I feel his hand instead, his fingers caught between the seat and me. I jerk forward sharply, my breath catching in my throat as arm connects with his chest instead.

"You okay?" Seth peers down at me curiously and I feel my face redden.

"Fine," I mutter, easing back again, relief flooding through me as I feel the chair rather than his hand this time.

"Here, let's just go all in on this last one yeah?" His hand brushes against my own, his fingers sliding between mine as he brings my hand to tap the button one last time. Despite of myself, I watch with baited breath as the reels rotate and then slowly, one, two...

"Fuck yeah!" Seth exclaims as the machine rings out wildly. I print out the token and pass it to him as I stand. "Me and you make an unstoppable team, Shiv."

I laugh. "We won like 40 bucks."

"Hey, it's a 400% increase on what we started. I would say we did alright."

"I say we can do better," I grin, plucking the token from his grasp and heading away from the slots to the cashier desks.

As we stand in line, I take in his profile. The dark beard lining his jaw, his thick neck, the open collar of his shirt, his arms flexing as he stuffs his hands into pants that hug his legs, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. I watch as he raises one hand and scrubs it over his head and I find myself wondering what it would be like to be with a man who actually had hair that I could pull for once. A vision flashes through my mind and I can feel myself blushing again. I look away and down at my feet, wriggling my toes as I think of anything else but that.

We exchange the token for chips and I add a little extra on top. I go to hand half to Seth, but he stops me.

"Unstoppable team, remember?" he says as he closes his hand over mine. "You said cards were more your thing."

I shake my head. "Not tonight. I'm feeling roulette."

We make our way back through the tables, picking out one with less people crowded around. I watch the current spin, all but one of the punters groan as the croupier clears the table. I slide a couple of chips onto black 8 and then at Seth's request, a couple onto black 28. As the wheel spins, I'm full aware of Seth's hand brushing against mine. His little finger grazes mine and I feel a shiver trickle down my spine. The ball lands in red 7.

Counting out another set of chips, I place half on black and half on odd. Someone brushes against me, eager to place their bet before it's too late and I instinctively take a step to the side to let them pass. I breathe in Seth's cologne as I do, the right side of my body now touching his chest as the person next to us settles in. I expect Seth to step back, to place some distance between us again, but his eyes are on the wheel as if he hasn't noticed our now close proximity. The ball clicks into place; Red 25.

"Good call," he grins, his eyes widening as he takes in my position. I smile, the expression frozen in place as I feel him move, his hand on my hip as he eases me in front, between him and the table. "Same again?"

His hand tightens on my hip as the wheel spins for the third time. Warm breath blows over my ear lobe and all I want to do is sink backwards into his embrace. He shifts behind me and I can feel his nervous energy as the ball bounces south. I wonder if that's all he's nervous about. Or if, like me, he's trying to read into something else. My breath hitches as the ball drops into black 11 and Seth chuckles as I bounces on the balls of my feet in glee, my anxiety about where I am, who I'm with and what I'm doing disappearing.

"We should quit whilst we're ahead," he murmurs.

I twist my head to look at him. "That doesn't sound very fun to me."

His eyes are dark and unreadable. "It's the sensible thing to do."

I frown at his choice of words. "Screw sensible."

Turning back to the table, I shift all our chips off the two squares and stick it all on black 20 – Lex's birthday. I take the remainder of the chips in front of me and add them to the pile.

"All in, huh?" Seth breathes into my ear. "Kinda gutsy."

"I'm a gutsy kinda girl," I retort and then I smirk. "It's like when Lex and Roman met. You came over, giving it all that, buying us drinks and just because we gave you a bit of attitude, you retreated with your tail between your legs. Were you quitting whilst you were ahead then?"

He doesn't reply, so I glance over my shoulder, my heart pounding as I take in his scowl.

"What?" I murmur. "Just stating the facts, Rollins. Take a risk with me."

"No more bets," the croupier calls from behind us.

I watch Seth's eyes flicker to the wheel, but I can't bring myself to do the same. I watch his jaw twitch as the ball starts to rattle and then his eyes widen.

"Black 20."

Returning my gaze to the table, I watch in a slight daze as the croupier clears the table, leaving only our chips. He counts out our winnings and slides it towards us. Before I can even protest, Seth has grabs them and our original bet.

"Beginners luck," he smirks as with his other he hands he pulls me away from the table. I pout and he rolls his eyes. "You'll thank me later."

"Is it me, or do you get bored easily?" I mutter as I follow him back to the cashier desks.

He shakes his head. "I told you we should quit whilst we were ahead."

"So now what?" I ask as the cashier counts out our winnings.

"What do you suggest?" He cocks his eyebrow.

I bite my lip as I think this through. Whatever this is, I want to know for certain. But at the same time, I don't want to make a complete fool out of myself. Although at the same time, I don't know why I'm fretting so much. One night. That's all this is. What have I got to lose?

"Let's go back to the hotel."

He eyes me suspiciously and I almost regret my decision. "Sure."

* * *

Outside, there's a long queue for a cab. It's after midnight and Vegas is just starting to come into its own.

"Let's walk," Seth suggests after we eye the queue for a moment.

"Walk?" I gesture at my feet. "In these?"

He chuckles and tugs my hand. "I thought you were made of stronger stuff, Shiv."

I let him pull me away from the line and we head to the sidewalk.

"Why d'you shorten your name like that?" He asks after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Shiv. It sounds like a weapon."

I giggle. "I don't know if I should be taking that as a compliment or not."

"Siobhan is a nice name."

I like the way he says it. His Iowa drawl elongates the v sound and makes my skin tingle.

"Thanks," I murmur in reply.

"It's unusual."

"Like me?" I joke, looking up at him.

"Sure."

He doesn't hold my gaze though and I wonder if this is going down the right route. We brush past crowds, his pace quickening ever so slightly as we do, before he slows to allow me to catch up. As we skirt around a large group, his hand brushes over the back of my arm and I feel that now all to familiar shiver. I wonder if he can tell as well. I wonder if when he touches me, he feels the same or something different. I wonder if he's doing it deliberately or if it's just his instincts taking over. Whilst I have no problem with the latter, I wish it's the former.

"So, what's your plan for when we get back to the hotel?" He asks as we wait to cross the street.

"Ah, that would be telling."

"We just won by complete fluke in there, so it's gotta be something better than that."

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You're not just gonna disappear on me when we get there are you?"

I give him a sideways look, surprised by his question. "Why'd you say that?"

He shrugs, nonchalantly. "You strike me as a tease, Siobhan."

I gasp in mock-horror. "Me? Never."

"You don't sound so sure about that," he replies, his hand brushing against mine as we start to walk again. Only this time, I bite the bullet and curl my fingers around his. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him glance down, but I deliberately don't look back at him. His long fingers slide against mine as he reciprocates the movement.

We walk in silence, our haste hindered by a slow-moving party in front of us. As we try to scoot around them, Seth pulls ahead, my hand still firmly in his grasp. But he's too quick and in my attempt to keep up, I miss a step and stumble against him. My ankle twists in my shoe and I let out an undignified shriek, making Seth whip round to face me.

"You okay?"

I step to the side and reach down to rub my ankle. "No."

He stuffs his hands in his pockets awkwardly as I lift my foot from my shoe and flex and rotate my ankle. "Sorry," he mutters.

"See, if we'd got a cab, this wouldn't have happened," I grumble.

"Maybe if you weren't wearing those heels, you wouldn't have tripped," he retorts.

"Not all of us are naturally 6ft something. Forgive me for not wanting to be a short-ass tonight." I plant my bare foot on the ground to emphasis my point. I barely reach his shoulder.

"Hey, be careful," he reaches out, sliding his arm around me as I lift my foot back up and wriggle into my shoe, regaining six inches. "Don't know how you can walk in those."

"Oh it's easy, just that some people forget that we don't all have long legs and stride off. I have to take three steps for every one stride you do."

I'm adjusting my top when I feel his eyes on my legs. I hold my breath as his gaze travels up them, feeling my face flush as his eyes rake over my upper body and finally meet mine. He coughs nervously, but neither of us venture to state the obvious.

"The hotel's about two blocks away," he runs a hand over his face. "You gonna be able to walk that?"

I gingerly step forward, wincing as my ankle threatens to give way again. Seth shakes his head and then turns around. He looks over his shoulder and nods his head. "Hop on."

"What?"

"I'll carry you."

I feel my mouth drop open. "Honestly, Seth..."

"C'mon."

Realising that he's not going to take no for an answer, I tentatively reach out rest my free hand on his shoulder, swallowing hard as I feel the thick muscle beneath his shirt. With my other hand, holding my clutch, I press down on his shoulder with my wrist and take a leap of faith. His arms hook under my legs, his hands on the backs of my thighs. Shorts was definitely the right decision.

"You okay?" he asks again as he shifts me slightly higher, allowing my arms to wrap around his neck as he starts to walk. My legs dangle next to his waist, bare skin rubbing against his jeans, creating an almost unbearable friction.

"Mmm," I mumble, too preoccupied with how close his neck and ear are to my mouth. "If I'm too heav-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, sweetheart. I could easily benchpress three of you without breaking a sweat," he rumbles. His hands squeeze my thighs reassuringly and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from groaning.

I don't trust myself to speak right now. He carries me with ease and it's all I can do to just hold on and not let go. I don't even blush as I notice the occasional strange stares from tourists and the like. I'm too preoccupied with trying not to lick his earlobe, to bite his neck, to nuzzle the soft hair that grazes his jawline. I'm so caught up with taking in every inch of him that I can see, that I don't realise we're at the hotel until his hands run along my legs and he bends slightly to set me down.

"How's the ankle?" he asks, his arm around my waist as I walk forward. My legs are shaking, but not because of my ankle. I can still feel his grip on my thighs and my mind is racing as I replace a piggy back with a far more sordid position.

"Fine, it's fine," I gabble.

"So... Now what?"

I nod towards the elevators, pressing the down arrow. The door pings open almost immediately and I hit the button for the basement. Seth's eyes read the label next to it and then he turns to me with a smirk.

"The gym?"

"You'll see."

The elevator door slides open and he follows me down the corridor, past the gym. I dig out my room key from my clutch and tap it against the panel next to a frosted glass door. It clicks open and I duck inside, Seth behind me.

"You should have said, I'd have brought my trunks..." he murmurs and I giggle.

"You don't strike me as the shy type." I move away from him and place my clutch on one of the lounge chairs dotted around the indoor pool. I turn to face him, kicking off my shoes as I watch him in the blue glow from the pool's underwater lights. The rest of the room is shrouded in darkness, shadows dancing over the walls.

Moving my hands to my shorts, I pluck open the top button and then slide down the zip. They cling to my hips for a second before they fall to the floor, leaving me in just my top and panties. I hold his gaze as I tug the zip at the front of my top south, the material clinging to my skin until I cross my arms and pull it over my head, turning away from him as I do.

"You lied," he says hoarsely from behind me. I cast him a look over my shoulder. "You said you weren't a tease."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Rollins."

I jump into the pool, not thinking twice about my make up or hair. My head ducks under the water and when I surface, I turn back to where Seth stands. Pushing my hair back, I watch as he starts to unbutton his shirt. I tread water, watching as he pushes the shirt off his shoulders, my mouth going dry as I take in his sculptured chest and a six-pack that looks like its been painted on.

His hands drop to his pants, as do my eyes, and he snaps open the button. I chance a look up at his face and he holds my gaze as he pushes his pants down. As he straightens, I almost whimper as he reveals tight grey boxer briefs, the outline of his dick all too clear, even in the low lighting. He jumps in and I blink from the splash, struggling to see where he will rise until I feel a hand on my leg and I shriek.

His laugh echoes around the room as he emerges at my side. His fingers tickle my waist and I squirm away, the water rippling around us.

"If I'd known this was your idea for tonight, I'd have skipped the casino," he says, raising both hands to push wet hair from his face. I notice that the band is no longer holding it back, the small blonde streak, almost lost in a sea of darkness.

"Is that so?"

"Definitely." Lowering his hands, he swims closer to me, his warm breath hitting my face as he exhales slowly. "In fact, I was wondering if you noticed at all..."

"Noticed what?" I whisper, barely trusting my own voice and mind.

His hands are back on my hips as he lazily kicks his legs to stay afloat. "I can't stop touching you."

"Oh... I noticed that..."

His mouth is closing in, his eyes dark, swimming in lust as he cocks his head to one side. "And?"

"I didn't want you to stop," I gasp as his hands rise up my back.

"Do you want me to stop now?" he murmurs, his lips ghosting over my neck as he pulls me closer to him, my bare breasts brushing against his chest.

"No..." I groan.

"Good." His tongue flicks over my earlobe and this time, I don't even fight the moan building at the back of my throat.

His hands slide back down, skimming my hips until he grips my ass, pulling me fully against him. My legs rise, wrapping themselves around his waist. He pushes me back across the pool, his teeth nipping at my earlobe, until my back grazes the side of the pool.

He steadies himself, his feet obviously finding the floor as he presses against me with more urgency this time, his hips grinding against mine as raises one hand to cup the back of my head.

"I've been waiting all night to do this," he rasps, his eyes flickering up to mine and then back down to my mouth.

His lips crashes against mine, his grip on the back of my head intensifying as he plunders my mouth. My hands find his shoulders, my fingers digging into the hard flesh as his hand on my ass tightens. I hiss into his mouth, feeling his chest rumble as he growls in response. He tugs at my hair, pulling my head back, his mouth sliding down my chin to my neck. I dig my heels into his ass, levering myself up, my breasts sliding up his chest. His hand twists around thick strands of hair, as he tugs again, more sharply this time and I can feel his lips stretch into a wide grin as my moan loudly.

His mouth attacks my neck, nipping, sucking, licking every inch as I move both my hands to the back of his head, holding him to me, refusing to let him go. My fingers lace through his wet hair, giving him a taste of his own medicine as I pull his head back and lean down to capture his lips again. I nip at his bottom lip, warmth spreading through me as he grips my ass a little tighter. I tug it between my lips and pull roughly, earning a deep groan from Seth. He pulls away, pushing me higher still, his mouth attacking my collar bone, his lips sucking hard at the tight skin. He pulls my head back even further as his tongue flicks across my right nipple.

"Shit," I hiss as his teeth graze the sensitive tip. His hand leaves my ass, his body pushing against mine to hold me up as he squeezes my other breast, his thumb and forefinger tweaking the small nub into life.

He raises his head, nuzzling at my neck as he takes a deep, shaky breath. I can feel him against my inner thigh, his boxers doing little to restrain him. I can only imagine the sight that's going to greet me when he gets out of the pool. I lick my lips in anticipation, a move that doesn't go un-noticed.

"See something you like, sweetheart?"

I nod, dropping one hand from his hair to run it between our bodies. He eases back slightly, his own hand sliding down to grip my hip once again. I seek out his length with my fingers, watching his eyes flutter closed as I do. I try to slide my fingers inside his boxers, but the material sticks tightly to his skin, so I resort to touching him through them, whimpering as I feel the thick head.

He drops his lips to my shoulder, his tongue lapping at water droplets as I gently stroke him.

"Such a fucking tease," he gripes as I squeeze as much of him as I can.

"You give as good as you get," I rasp out as he nips at my throat once again.

"I give better than just good."

"Show me."

But he pulls back, his hard dick sliding from my grasp and I sink down the wall, my toes barely touching the floor.

"My room. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**SETH'S POV**

Siobhan leans against the elevator wall, her previously light red hair, darkened by the water and running rivulets of water over her bare skin. A stolen towel hides her modesty as she clutches her shoes and clothes to her. My towel is doing very little to hide anything at all. My boxers are like a second-skin beneath it and uncomfortably so.

We're both silent, as if anticipating the other's first move. Moments ago, we were frantic and desperate until logic won over lust and I managed to pull myself away. I can't do justice to what I want to do to her body in a fucking pool. Although I won't deny, there was a big part of me that wanted nothing more than to thrust into her right there and then, press her petite frame against the wall and bite her breasts until she screamed. I groan inwardly as the thought makes my dick jerk, the friction of wet material only enhancing the sensation.

The door pings open and we head out into the thankfully deserted corridor. She pads a few paces behind me, so I slow.

"Short legs remember?" she grins.

I shake my head. They're definitely not as short as she thinks they are. I had an ample opportunity to verify that earlier when she was rubbing her ankle. All I could think of was wrapping them around my waist, the main reason why I offered to carry her back to the hotel. Her thighs felt fucking amazing in my hands and it was all I could do, not to carry her straight up to my room. But I wasn't sure how that would go down. Not until she led me to the pool and proceeded to strip in front of me.

I wasn't expecting that.

She exudes an air of confidence that I'd usually find off-putting. Call me cocky, but I'm used to women falling over themselves to please me. As a single guy on the road, there's an ample amount of women just like that to go round. But Siobhan? She's got fire. And all of a sudden, I want to play with fire, I want to fight fire with fire, not caring if I get burnt in the process. I doubt that this is going to be the usual passive encounter I've grown accustomed to, but at the same time, I'm revelling in the challenge.

I pause outside my room and hunt through my jeans for the key card. A second later, I'm pushing her through the door and flicking on the light. The door clicks shut behind us and I make a point of twisting the lock home. Siobhan places her clothes on the sofa, her shoes on the floor and then, with her clutch in hand, starts to head towards the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" I call after her.

"Just a minute," she replies, closing the door behind her. I hear water run, the open and close of her clutch and then the water shuts off. There's a moment silence and then the door opens again and she emerges. "In case you hadn't noticed, water and make up don't go well together."

I take in her fresh face, only a trace of dark smudges around the inner rims of her eyes as she nears. She drops her clutch on top of her clothes and turns to face me, her eyebrows raising as I step into her personal space. Trailing a finger over her shoulder, I lean down and kiss her. Her breath is minty fresh and I slowly realise she must have nabbed a capful of my mouthwash whilst in the bathroom. I run my hands down her back, gripping her ass through the towel as I lift her. Her legs circle my waist, pushing away my own towel with ease and I almost trip over it as it drops to the floor.

I drop her on the bed, watching as she bounces softly on the mattress. Her legs bend at the knee as she starts to push herself further up the bed, but I stop her, gripping her ankles and pulling her back down to me. As she nears the edge of the bed, the towel starts to move up, revealing her white panties that are moulded to her flesh. I shift between her legs, keeping them spread as I kneel on the edge of the bed and lean down to her.

"You're gorgeous," I breathe into her ear, pushing damp hair out of the way. She hums appreciatively as I run my thumb over her cheek and then bring my mouth to hers. Her body arches up to me, her legs hooking over mine as press my body forcibly against her and press her back onto the bed. Shifting to one side, my mouth never leaves hers as I slide a hand between us and pluck open the towel. She shivers slightly as the cool air hits her damp skin and I trail my hand over one breast, twisting her nipple between my fingers and grinning as she hisses. "You like that?"

She nods and I pull back to watch her face contort in pleasure and pain as I do it again. I grasp both her hands and push them above her head, stretching her out beneath me. Gripping her wrists in one hand I trail a finger down her arm, across her cheek, her lips and then her throat, pressing lightly on on her pulse and feeling it spike. Across her breasts, circling each nipple slowly and then pinching them hard, watching her squirm, soft moans tumbling from her lips. As I edge my hand down over her stomach, I lower my mouth and blow warm air across her breasts, grinning as she shivers. Her eyes flicker open and closed, her breath ragged as I trace the line of her panties.

She hisses at me as I move to her thigh, but I only tut in response.

"Shouldn't tease, Siobhan."

"Fuck you..."

I chuckle softly as she frantically twists against me, desperately trying to manoeuvre her lower body so that she can feel my touch where she wants it the most.

"I want doesn't get," I tell her. She opens her eyes, narrowing them as I dance my fingers up her other thigh.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" she groans. "I knew you were a cocky son of a bitch."

"I'm not a complete sadist," I offer. "But I have to admit, you look beautiful, all stretched out beneath me, waiting for me to give you what you want... Tell me, Siobhan, how badly do you want me to touch you?"

Her eyes roll back in her head as I ghost my fingers around the edges of her panties, occasionally pushing my finger between material and skin.

"Please... Seth..."

"Say it again."

"Please... Touch me."

Her body arches as I let her have what she wants. I graze my finger against her through her panties, feeling her jerk as I brush over her clit. The wet material clings to every rise and fall between her thighs and I as I rub again, I feel the material shift with my finger adding friction to the action.

I move my hand up and pull her panties away from her skin, sliding my hand beneath them, my fingers tracing the small triangle of hair and then I have to bite my lip as I feel how wet she really is. My finger slides against her easily and I trace her entrance, gathering wetness which I use to rub against her clit with ease. Her legs shift wider, granting me more access as her breasts smash into my face as her back arches.

Letting go of her wrists I ease back off the bed and to the floor. Resting my mouth on her stomach, I curl my fingers inside the waistband of her panties and pull them south. I trace my tongue down, inhaling deeply as her scent hits me. She smells of raw, hot sex and I can't hold back any longer. I move my hands to her thighs, lifting her legs until they rest on my shoulders. Sliding my hands up to her ass I lift her slightly off the bed, bringing her wet pussy to my mouth for the first time. I kiss her entrance softly at first, my tongue probing her gently, lapping up her taste. I pull back and lick my lips, looking up to catch her eye.

"You taste fucking divine," I tell her, watching as she drops a hand to her breast. "Here..." I slide my arm under her, holding her steady whilst with my other I push a finger deep inside her. I watch her mouth drop open as I twist my finger inside her before I pull back and push in again with a bit more force. She moans and I push a second inside her, coating them both in her juices. Satisfied with their wetness I pull them from her and raise them to her mouth. "Taste yourself."

She does without a moment's hesitation and I watch, fascinated as her eyes flutter shut, as her tongue works it's way around the tip of my fingers and then back down each length. Her cheeks hollow slightly and my dick twitches.

Her hand grasps my mine as she works my fingers, her juices replaced by the wetness of her tongue instead as I lower my head back down. I press the tip of my tongue against her clit, feeling her jerk. I flatten my tongue instead and am rewarded with a low hum that travels from my fingers straight to my dick. I pull my fingers from her mouth and push them back inside her as I work my clit, starting slow and then slowly building up pace as her walls tighten. Her hips buck, but I shift my arm across her body to hold her down. She whines above me, her thighs gripping my head as I tug her clit between my lips and flick the tip of my tongue over it again and again.

"Seth! Fuck..."

Her body arches up, but I'm prepared, my arm flattening across her body, pushing her back down on the bed, my fingers digging into her shoulder as she howls. Her body spasms in my grasp, her thighs like a fucking vice as I graze my teeth across her clit.

"SHIT! Seth... Christ... I... I can't..."

I push her through it, my fingers ploughing into her as she jerks again, her body still fighting against me as I suck on her clit one last time before releasing it. I pull my fingers from her, taking them in my own mouth this time and sucking them dry as I watch her body twitch. She lies with her legs spread for me and I can't wait any longer, I need to have her.

I stand and peel off my boxers. My dick springs free and I slowly fist it as I watch her flushed face. Her mouth is slightly open and my last thought is promptly pushed aside as I decided that what I want right now is her lips around my dick. I climb back onto the bed, kneeling beside her. I reach out and stroke her cheek with my finger.

"Siobhan..."

Her eyes flicker open, widening as she sees me kneeling on the bed, my hand slowly stroking my length.

"You okay?" I whisper as she pulls herself a little more upright. She nods, her eyes on my dick as I rub my thumb over the tip. Rolling onto her side she crawls towards me, her ass bobbing in the air as she does.

When she reaches me, she straightens up and kisses me. I taste her on her tongue as I cup the back of her head and hold her firm. Her hand drops between us, her fingers trailing over my wrist for a second before she wraps her hand over mine and we both stroke my hard length. She pulls back, both hands moving to my thighs as she pushes me to sit back on my heels. She does the same, her eyes trailing down over my chest. A finger traces the outline of my abs and she gently rocks me further back so I have to tighten my core to stop myself falling backwards off the bed. Her mouth follows her finger and I fight to keep my eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of her wiggling ass.

She sinks lower, her teeth nipping at the deep indents at my hips making me hiss. Her hand pushes mine away as she fists me instead. Her grip is hard, just how I like it and she twists her wrist expertly over me. I let out a grunt as I feel her tongue tickle the tip as she pauses with her movements and just squeezes me.

"Shiv..."

"Tables have turned, Rollins..."

I growl as she giggles, her lips pressing a brief kiss to the tip. I hear her moan and then she rises, holding my gaze as she licks her lips. Her drags a finger down my chest as she sinks again, this time her mouth covering the full tip, her tongue twisting over it again and again as she grips the rest of my length in her hand. Inch by inch, she takes me into that hot mouth of hers and when I chance a look down, I struggle to breath as I watch her lips stretch over me. I drop a hand to her head, tangling my fingers in her semi-dry hair, gripping hard as she bobs back and forth.

I groan loudly, desperately as she blows me, my vision starting to blur as I look up at the ceiling and then back down at her ass. I steady myself on my knees, reaching forward. She moans around me as I inadvertently sink into her mouth even further and I freeze for a split second. But she squeezes my thigh, so I reach further until my hand can squeeze her ass. She whimpers as I do and I try a tentative smack. I watch as her legs shift wider apart, her ass cheek tightening under my palm. I smack her again, feeling my dick press against the side of her mouth as she flattens her tongue against the underside.

I'm not going to last much longer and as much as I'd like to shoot my load down her sweet throat, I have other plans. I shift back and tug her up, crashing my mouth against hers.

"Wait here."

I stumble back off the bed and into the bathroom, digging into my wash bag. I tug out a condom, ripping it open as I head back towards the bed. Siobhan rests against the pillows, one leg straight, the other bent as she twists her hair around her finger. I roll the condom over my dick and then crook my finger.

"Nah-uh sweetheart, you want to cum again, you gotta work for it. Kneel."

Her eyes darken as she shifts onto her knees. She goes to turn around, but I shake my head. She gives me a confused look as I kneel in front of her and slide my hand down her leg. Rocking back onto my heels, I run my hands up over her ass and back and then lift her easily onto my lap. She hovers above me.

"Squat," I breathe, feeling her legs tremble as she plants them either side of me. I hold her steady, sliding the tip of my dick against her dripping entrance. I lower her onto me, groaning as she grips me tightly. Her fingers dig into my shoulders as I sink inside her, both of us seemingly fighting to hold it together for as long as possible. I slide my hands under her thighs, pulling her legs behind me until she's firmly sat on my lap, my dick buried deep inside.

Fuck, she's tight. I shift my right arm over her leg, pressing it into my side with my elbow as I palm her ass. Her right hand drops behind her, gripping my knee for a second and then she plants it firmly on the bed as she leans back. Her other hand grips my neck for support. I can see sweat forming on her brow as I rake my eyes down her exposed body.

"Ride me, Siobhan..."

Her hips grind down at my command and I groan as her walls grip my dick. I lean back slightly, helping her balance and her movements become more forceful. Her legs dig into my sides as she moves herself up and down my length, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"Jesus... Seth..."

Her voice is low, barely a whisper, but I hear her loud and clear. I raise my hips to meet hers and our moans are lost in the sound of skin slapping against skin. I lean forward, gathering her in my arms and lifting her up and down, tilting her body backwards so my mouth can reach her breasts, my teeth grazing her nipples as she curses above me. With her weight solely dependent on me, her hands rake through my hair as she tugs my head up to hers. Her mouth is insatiable as I thrust into her and I growl loudly as she tugs on my bottom lip. She does it again, harder this time and the only way I can get back is to ram into her harder.

Her head rolls back, but I'm there to pull her back to me. With my mouth on hers, I take control, quickly lowering her down to the bed and then straightening. I push her legs apart, watching in awe as my dick disappears inside her.

"Touch yourself," I groan.

Her eyes dark and full of unadulterated desire as she lowers her hand. I grip her legs tightly, holding her open as I watch her finger press against her clit and she jerks at her own touch.

"Do it again. Cum for me, Siobhan."

Her finger rubs circles, her body twisting beneath me as she pushes herself towards the edge. I pull her legs to my shoulders, my teeth sinking into her calf as I feel her tighten around my dick and her body jerks violently, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

I pull her up again, sliding her legs around my waist as I slam into her, all my energies focused on my own release now. My hand grabs a fistful of her hair, whilst the other smacks her ass once and then grips it hard as I pound into her tight pussy. I growl against her neck as I hurtle towards my climax, finally letting go with a loud grunt as I crash forward.

She's limp beneath me as I pull out and chuck the condom in the bin. Her chest rises and falls heavily as I pull back the sheets and tuck her in beneath them. Sliding next to her, I mould my body against hers, sliding my arm under her neck and along her bottom arm to hold her hand. She shifts, her body moving higher so that my nose is buried in her hair.

A whiff of chlorine and sweat is the last thing I remember.

* * *

I stretch out, frowning when I don't feel a small body next to me. Lifting my head from the pillow, I take a quick glance towards the couch, relief flooding through me as I see her clothes are still there.

I wouldn't blame her if she had ran out. Nothing was said before we went to sleep, both of us too exhausted to contemplate anything else. But as I sit and rake a hand through my frizzy bed hair, I realise that talk is going to have to happen sooner or later.

I'm not sure she wants more. I'm not sure if I do either. I haven't had a steady girlfriend in years and I have enough on my plate without having to worry about pleasing another person. I envy the commitment that Roman has to Lex, but I just can't bring myself to get there myself.

Shaking my head, I clamber out of the bed and head towards the bathroom, surely the only logical place she can be. I knock on the door, holding my breath as I hear the shower cut off.

"Come in." Her voice is light and carefree and my hopes rise.

I push the door open, realising too late that I'm completely naked. But, it seems that she is too. Her head pokes around the frosted shower door, her hair piled on top of her head.

"What's up?" she asks. "Lex text me a few minutes ago about meeting for breakfast. I was going to wake you, but you looked far too adorable asleep." She sticks her tongue out and then laughs.

"Me, adorable? You have the wrong guy."

"Mmm," she murmurs. "Judging off your performance last night..." Her words hang in the air and I smirk.

"So," she says after a moment. "You just gonna stand there? Plenty of room for one more in here..."

She doesn't need to ask twice. I join her in the shower, but the thought of making a move is far from my mind. I watch as she lathers up shower gel in her hands and rubs it into her arms. I step under the stream of water, closing my eyes for a second. When I open them, she's staring at me. I pick up the shower gel and move aside to let her back under the water.

"You never told me how I fared as your substitute bestie," I venture.

"Well, I've never fucked Lex if that's what you're asking," she grins. "But you did well until that point."

"And this morning?"

"What about this morning?" She cups her hands under the water and then splashes it on her face. "Seth, I had a great time with you. You're a funny guy and I like you... But if you think we're heading down the same road as those two lovebirds, then I'm sorry to disappoint."

I blink at her dumbly. Maybe we are on the same page after all.

"I'm not going to lie," she continues. "I just can't do the long distance thing. And my life is well and truly set up and I'm not going to change that for a guy. You're on the road 300 days a year and if I'm going to have a relationship, I want more than a few days here and there."

She holds my gaze as she talks and I can't tell if she's telling the truth or feeding me a lie to make me feel better.

"So you don't need to let me down gently or whatever you normally do with the girls you fuck," she finishes, moving away from the water and gesturing for me to go ahead.

"Well, you're the first one I've shared a shower with."

"I'm honoured," she chuckles.

"And the first one I'll give my number to."

She frowns. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I did. But I still want to keep in touch with you anyway. No pressure. Just friends."

"Just friends," she repeats. "Friends with benefits or just friends?"

"Well..." I grin and she slaps my arm. "Ouch! Fine, just friends. But if you change your mind..."

"In your dreams, Rollins."

She exits the shower and I'm close behind as she wraps a clean towel around her and hands me one as well. Back in the bedroom, she picks up her underwear from the floor and then her shorts.

"Fuck," I hear her mutter.

"What?"

"I can't go to breakfast in this. I'll have to go back to my room and get changed."

"What do you need?"

"Well, for starters, a shirt that covers more than it reveals."

I rummage through my suitcase and pull out a clean shirt. "Here, you can wear this." I toss it towards her.

Holding it up, she inspects it for a moment and then offers me a smile of thanks. My heart beats a little harder as she pulls on her cropped top first and then my shirt on top. It hangs loosely over her petite frame as she puts her panties and shorts back on. Her fingers expertly knot the excess material in the small of her back.

As she fumbles with her clutch, I quickly get dressed.

"You ready?" I ask as I pick up my wallet and key card.

"My hair is a mess," she grumbles, tugging free the band holding it up before retying it once and then twice.

"Have this," I tug the baseball cap I had just placed on my head free and hand it to her.

"Anyone would think you're staking your claim..."

I shrug. "Believe what you will."

But she accepts it anyway, pulling it over her head and sticking the messy knot of hair through the gap in the back.

She's quiet in the elevator down to the lobby, but she soon grumbles about her attire as her heels click sharply across the floor.

"Lex is going to take one look at me..."

We enter the restaurant and spy Roman and Lex in the corner, his arm around her as he whispers something in ear. Her laugh floats through the air as we near.

"Hey, guys," Siobhan casually slides into the seat opposite Lex, quickly picking up her menu.

"Hey..." Lex eyes up her friend and then looks at me. "You guys have fun last night?"

"Yup. You?"

I chance a look across the table at Roman, who raises his eyebrows. His eyes dart between Siobhan's choice of shirt and hat and then back at me, his eyes widening ever so slightly. I give him a curt nod and he shakes his head with a smirk.

"Nice shirt," I hear Lex comment.

"Thanks."

"Are you wearing the same... Oh..." Lex trails off. "Wow, I didn't think you were serious when you text me."

"Shall we order?" Siobhan replies. "I'm starving."

"I bet you are," Lex grins.

"Funny. Although I guess Roman's not, considering the state of your neck."

I watch in amusement as Lex raises her hand to her throat, her cheeks flushing. I glance at Siobhan, grinning as she catches my eye.

Then she frowns. "Where's Dean?"

 **Fin x**


End file.
